A Plague I Call Heartbeat
by CockneyBird3
Summary: Still unsure as to where this story will go yet, plus, I'm not good at summaries. Setting: early on in the war, Germany and Poland. Main character: Hans Landa. Pairing: Landa and an OC. Please leave me reviews.
1. The Jew Hunter

**I don't own Inglourious Basterds or any of its characters...**

**Author's Note: I saw this film when it first came out, saw it in theaters, and remembered a certain Standartenfuhrer in it making me flustered. I never found out his name until earlier this year when Django came out. Only just saw Django and I have to admit, the more I look him up, the more pictures I see of him, the more I'm forced to admit that Christoph Waltz is an extremely attractive specimen of man. The idea for a Landa fanfic lodged itself into my head and I still really don't know what this will be about. I've just got wheels spinning and the urge to start writing something. I hope this isn't copying anyone else's ideas, I haven't read all the IB fanfics here. What I do know is that I write in my own style and so at least the way the story is presented will be different if this ends up being similar to another story. Forgive me for any similarities. I hope you enjoy. Please leave me a review. **

**Secondary Note: Obviously, I don't speak any European languages and I doubt you'll want to have to translate so let us just pretend they're speaking such, yes? Okay. **

A Plague I Call Heartbeat

Chapter One: The Jew Hunter

A foreboding man sat on the elequently forged metal chair outside the cafe in a mostly deserted Polish town. It was early on in the war and Nazi Germany only had one enemy so far, the British who were arming and doing what they could to fight the superpower that had grown like wildfire. Most occupants of this town were Jewish and had already been put on a train to an undisclosed destination. All that were left were a few shop owners and young non-Jewish couples or single young men and women who'd moved to Poland from other places.

The foreboding man wasn't visually foreboding unless he happened to train a specific look on you. What made him unnerving to approach was his reputation. Even those not involved in the military knew who he was. They knew his tendencies, his cruelty, his merciless nature. Unlike all the other infamous Nazis that the public rarely saw, mainly the doctors and those involved with the camps no one really knew anything about, he was always in the public eye. He seemed to love the reputation he'd earned and the fear that came with it. He seemed to relish being stared at from safe distances and whispered about when they thought he was out of earshot.

Though this man had a dignified and honorable ranking, his nickname summed him up more thoroughly to the public. The Jew Hunter. And he was a hunter. The most prime and skilled of hunters. Not just for his detective talents that could rival the British character Sherlock Holmes, but for his personality. He was detached and always three steps ahead of everyone around him. Contrary to popular belief, he was an emotional man. In fact he had an enormous rage of emotions boiling deep below the surface, whether he willed himself to admit it or not. However, he'd spent a long, long period of his life building up and perfecting self control. No one would ever know how he truly felt about something unless he wanted them to. That included Germany's blessed Fuhrer and all other officers above him. He was an accomplished liar and a professional at hiding things about himself, which made him an invaluable Jew Hunter. Who but the most talented at hiding on the inside would be the best at finding those who hide on the outside?

A deliberate charming smile split his face and he gave a finger wave to the young couple hurrying along the sidewalk to reach their apartment and be away from the occupiers roaming the streets and businesses. The gave a quick and nervous wave in return as the man dropped his keys once, hastily picked them up, unlocked their door, ushered himself and his girlfriend in, then slammed the door shut.

The slam of the door rang out on the deathly quiet street. A few nesting birds left nearby rooftops in hurried and frightened flight, greatly mimicking the couple that had disappeared into their building.

The Jew Hunter finished his coffee and set the small cup down before standing and adjusting his long, leather, SS overcoat. He felt eyes on him, which wasn't unusual, but looked up this time anyway.

A young woman at her open apartment window was staring at him with what he read on her face as a mixture of intrigue and disgust, but none of the usual fear. When he looked up, her eyes slightly widened in alarm and she disappeared before he could give a grin or a wave. The Colonel's brows furrowed, his interested had been snagged.

He took a glance at his watch and realized he couldn't yet pursue, he was due in a meeting within the next half an hour. With a soft sigh, he adjusted his jacket again, knowing appearance was everything to his superiors and comrades, and started to the car that was to take him to the meeting.

Anna rose to the window again, making sure she was out of sight, and stared down once more. She watched him walk to his car, get in, and have the driver take them away. Cursing herself, she left the window. The Nazi "cause" made her sick to her stomach. She'd watched too many good families, too many childhood friends carried away and forced onto the trains to go God know's where. Due to men like him.

A second voice in her head rose up, muttering that he might not be like the others and she squashed it. _He's not like the others, no, he's worse than them. _She thought with a scowl, not liking the other thoughts battling in her head.

She went back to the typewriter she'd worked so hard over the last few years to acquire. Lighting a cigarette, she took a deep breath and forced her mind to focus on the story at hand. A small smile spread her face and concentration narrowed her eyes as she began to type away. Not knowing how drastically everything in the life she was still trying to reign in and be happy with was about to be thrown out of control. Not knowing she'd accidentally caught the attention of the one man possibly more dangerous than Hitler himself.

****(( Okay, I really hoped you liked that. I feel a really great story brewing with this and I desperately hope you stick with this story and leave me reviews if you've read this. Thank you for reading. Please, if you can find the time, leave me some feedback. Let me know what you think. ))****


	2. These Eyes So Green

**I don't own Inglourious Basterds or any of the characters. **

**Author's Note: I realize this is a fast update but when my brain gets moving on a story, I could lose it completely if I let it go. Please, leave a review for this chapter if you've the time. I hope you enjoy. **

A Plague I Call Heartbeat

Chapter Two: These Eyes So Green

The meeting, as almost always, was painfully boring but Hans refused to allow it to show on his face. His expression was that of rapt attention while his mind was far off, on other things. Well, one other thing. Something about the look that girl had dared to give him had caught his attention and wouldn't let go.

What held him even more was that it irked him to not be able to pursue the girl because of this ridiculous meeting. They weren't even going over future planning, just examining what had been done so far and kissing each other's asses, as they usually did. The more hidden side of him was sickened by all the brown nosing, he despised it. It was naught but a waste of time and a pure annoyance.

With more difficulty than usual, he refrained from heaving a relieved sigh when the meeting was ended. Goodbyes and passing complements passed from his lips as they usually did, not much thought given to them, just going through the motions. When he was finally free to leave and away from them all, a relieved sigh did escape him as well as a sincere smile that it was done with.

He instructed Herman to drive back into the town. He wasn't exactly sure what he wanted to do but knew he wouldn't be able to just let it go until he did meet her.

Anna was into her fifth cigarette in two hours already, every ounce of her attention and mind focused on the story slowly filling the page in front of her. She was so focused that she never heard the first couple knocks at her door. Nor did she hear the door being unlocked by the owner of the building she rented her apartment out of. She was also blissfully ignorant of the door quietly shutting after someone entered.

What did bring her from her writing was a new scent. Her apartment was her sanctuary, she always made sure it smelled relaxing so she could focus on writing. And now, a very different scent from her cigarettes and candles and the outside breeze drifted past her nose. A masculine scent of leather, aftershave, and a hint of sweat.

She blinked and turned to face her visitor just as he spoke.

"Ah, hello, Fraulein. I do hope I'm not disturbing you." greeted Hans Landa with one of his trademark charming smiles, knowing very well that he was indeed disturbing her. To say she was shocked was an understatement. Her mouth went slack and the cigarette dangled dangerously, only held by sticking to her lower lip.

"Um...he..hello." she stammered, blinking hard a few times, immensely confused. A slight fear spread through her belly but she refused to let it show, figuring he was here to tell her off for offending him by staring earlier this afternoon.

He began to slide his heavy, black leather long coat off then stopped.

"I hope you don't mind. It is quite sweltering outside today. But, alas, must keep up appearances." he said rather cheerfully, still smiling as he slid his jacket off and draped it over the back of a chair. He moved the chair over and sat directly in front of her. She blinked again.

"I don't mean to be rude but I'm not sure what you want, Herr Colonel." she said, regaining her self and pushing the shock aside, inwardly cursing that due to shock he now had the upper hand.

"Do you mind if I have a cigarette as well?" he asked, switching topics to confuse her further. He wanted to see how well she'd play his mind games with him. He pulled one out and lit it before she could even answer, taking a long drag and leaning back, crossing his legs in a gentlemanly manner.

"Well, I suppose not." she muttered in an annoyed tone, knocking ash off of hers in her ashtray then setting it on the table to the side so he could reach it as well.

"I apologize, is the cigarette bothering you?" he asked, somewhat of a glint in his greenish eyes that continuously changed in the light.

"If it was, I wouldn't have moved the ashtray where you could reach it." she replied, not afraid to give him attitude, part of her wondering if she had a death wish. His face darkened for the briefest of moments then was bright and smiling again.

"It is not wise to be rude to a man of my ranking within the German military, Fraulein. Haven't you heard of me?" he asked, his eyes raking over her face.

"If you want me to indulge your ego, you could just plainly ask." she challenged with a narrowed gaze. He gave her a smirk.

"Then, if you please. Indulge my ego."

"No." she replied, surprised when the dark look didn't pass over his features again. She wasn't quite sure why she was testing him other than because he was testing her. He beckoned her towards him with a finger, a playful expression on his face.

She nearly stayed exactly where she was but the overwhelming feeling of nearing extreme danger caused her to lean forward. He smiled at her and with lightening speed grabbed the front of her blouse, holding her in place. The warm breeze from the window on her stomach didn't make the goosebumps vanish as he invaded her personal space further after setting his cigarette in the ashtray.

"I am not a man who tolerates being treated so disrespectfully as you have treated me. In fact, you're lucky I'm not causing your death at this instant. I'm going to give you the chance to apologize and change your tone." he said, eyes locking onto her brown ones and searching for fear. He didn't see it.

"I am not your pet, Herr Colonel." she sneered at him. The smile stayed on his face, wondering why this wasn't infuriating him as much as it should be. In fact, he was finding it fun and amusing. This was the first woman since he was a young man that dared to be so rude to him and was seemingly unimpressed by what everyone else kissed his ass for.

"Oh, but would you like to be?" he asked, tilting his head slightly. She blinked, once again completely startled. She'd expected to be smacked or screamed at not asked to be a pet.

"Of course not! What do you think I am? Some little two cent tramp or Nazi whore?! You insult me and I want your hand off of me now!" she replied, raising her voice, outraged to be seen so lowly. She hadn't worked so hard and didn't continue working so hard to be seen as a silly young girl. He grinned at her, pleased with the response. His hand gently let go of her blouse and straightened it for her, grin widening when she took a step backward as his knuckle touched her belly.

"I think you are Anna Beasley, writer and self-made young woman trying to get published and take care of herself. Your parents were English but moved here after marriage and you've been raised betwen Poland and Germany, though you speak German much better than you speak Polish. But you see, to any longer say 'think' would be a farce because I am a man who knows things. I don't just think them. See, these eyes see it all. I know you seem to have a profound hate for me and any other German officer which will fare very badly for you when they come to round up those who are Jew sympathizers..." he finished, a dangerous glint in his eyes as he watched her slowly fall onto her chair, giving him a shocked look again.

"Are you threatening me?"

"No, I am educating you on just how well educated I am. I also have a proposition for you, if you're not too stubborn to hear it." he further explained, knocking ash off his cigarette and picking it back up, taking a long drag. She felt more than a little thrown, setting her cigarette in the ashtray. After clearing her throat she looked at him again.

"What is your proposition, Herr Colonel?" she asked, again completely unprepared for what he would say.

"I could vouch for you myself and save you from being sent to the camps with the other sympathizers...for a price." he said.

"I am listening." she replied, watching his face for malice.

"The price is you becoming my mistress." he answered.

****(( alright, thank you for reading. I know that seems random of him but as we should all know, there is very little random about Hans Landa. He has reasoning behind it and you'll learn of it in the next chapter if you stick around. Please leave me a review if you can. Thanks again. ))****


	3. A Deal With A Devil

**I don't own Inglourious Basterds or any of the characters...though I desperately wish I owned Colonel Landa. **

**Guest: Thank you for your review. I'm glad someone likes it. I don't always do cliffhangers but this seems like a story that they would be good for. And it's good to know it draws people in, too. I hope you stick with the story. I look forward to your next review. **

**Author's Note: ****Yes, this story is M for a reason and will eventually have some sexy Landa time but I want to lead up to it, I don't want this to just be a pointless smut story. Don't get me wrong, I love pointless smut stories but I want this one to be more than just that. Just bear with me, I'll get to it. **

A Plague I Call Heartbeat

Chapter Three: A Deal With A Devil

She blinked hard again, starting to feel outraged once more.

"Did you not just hear what I just said?" she asked in a furious tone. He grinned at her, making her even angrier.

"Yes, I did. Don't act so haughty. You can accept my offer or be punished for sympathizing for the Jews, there is no in-between. I don't have to help you. In fact, with the way you've treated me, I should have killed you already myself." he said, his eyes looking very dark green in the slowly fading light as the sun starts setting.

She stayed still, weighing her options. He could be lying but she wasn't sure it was worth taking that chance. She would have no chance facing the SS soldiers when they rounded her up with the others. However, with this man, against only this man, there may come a time when she could find a way out. Make a bargain with him or if worse comes to worse, perhaps even kill him while he slept in order to get out. If she had his protection, she may be able to get away. Her mind worked quickly and she answered with a scowl, still hating the idea but knowing she was stuck.

"Fine. But I have a condition of my own." she piped up, painfully nervous about what he may want with her. He laughed, making her anger peak up again.

"You are not in the position to make demands, Anna." he purred the words, sending a shiver down her spine although she wasn't sure if it was a shiver of disgust or something else.

"Just _humor me_, you insufferable man." she snarled at him, wishing she could wipe the smirk off his face.

"Fair enough. Speak freely." he answered, waving his hand as an 'okay' for her to begin.

"I don't want you touching me without my permission. At all. Anywhere." she demanded, he laughed again.

"Anna, be reasonable, there has to be some give and take. Besides, how do you know you wouldn't like me touching you?..." he asked, tilting his head slightly, a suggestive grin on his face. She gave him a glare.

"None of your business, that's how. Are we done here?" she asked, standing, wanting to get him out and away as soon as she could.

"Well, that depends. Are you all packed?" He asked, also getting up. He picked up his jacket and slung it over his arm, raising his eyebrows at her. She blinked at him.

"What? Packed for what? _I_ am _not_ going anywhere." she argued, gritting her teeth at his infuriating grin.

"Oh, yes, you are. I cannot trust you to come to me. You shall come with me right now. I will send men to gather your things." he announced, sliding his jacket back on and adjusting it.

"No. I come later on my own time or not at all." she argued. Landa, however, had now had quite enough of her arguements and grabbed her again at the front of her blouse, swiftly pushing her back and pinning her against the wall. It all happened too quickly for her to defend herself.

"Have you heard of the Fuhrer's latest order? If I'm not mistaken, you must forgive me, I forget things, it's called Joy Division. Do you know what that is?" he asked, knowing very well he forgets nothing and that she would not know what it is.

"No..." she answered with much less spark than she'd answered any other question, clearly seeing she had pushed a very dangerous man to his limits of patience. He smirked at her but his eyes, amber now in the sun's last attempt at brightness, showed anger he usually restrained.

"It is an order that all the women in Third Reich territory must comply with or be executed as enemies of the state. It is an order that any German soldier, particularly SS officers, may bed any woman he sees fit in order to carry on the Aryan race. Now...I've been very kind to you considering I have every lawful right to bend you over your own desk if I wanted to, without your consent. Knowing this now...will you have a mutual agreement with me to _behave _or will I have to very cruelly break all that fiery spirit in you?" he asked, the look on his face never changing as his velvety voice delivered the ultimatum. She swallowed hard and regained herself, startled and infuriated by his words but knowing she could do nothing about it. Also knowing that fighting back or harming a high ranking SS officer such as him would be the equivalent of slapping God to the German army and bring all kinds of Hell down on her.

"I'll behave, Herr Colonel." she spat out, grudgingly willing to do so but not willing to pretend to be happy about it. His grin widened and the fury in his eyes disappeared as though it was never even there to begin with.

"That's my girl." he replied in a suggestive tone that gave her another shiver of disgust or something else she wasn't quite sure of. Before letting go of her, he leaned in and almost tenderly touched his lips to her forehead. Her breath caught and she scented tobacco, whatever aftershave he wore, the leather of his jacket, and his own masculine musky scent beneath it all. Furious with herself for whatever sensations that just caused in her and refusing to let him see, she glared at him.

"I thought we agreed on no touching without my permission." she scowled at him, earning herself an amused chuckle, not knowing he was far too clever to have missed everthing that passed through her just now. He let go of her and straightened her blouse again before backing away a few steps and giving a mocking half bow.

"Ah, you must forgive me, I just can't help myself." he replied, standing back up fully, a devilish smirk on his face and a glint in his eyes that now looked dark green again in the dark apartment. She fought the overwhelming urge to smack him and folded her arms.

"If we're leaving then let's go but my typewriter is not to be touched by your _soldiers._" she seethed, walking over to her desk. He all out laughed at her, having known this was eventually coming.

"That machine is heavier than you, Fraulein. Don't be ridiculous, there is no way you can carry it yourself." he replied through a chuckle. She ignored him and attempted to lift it to no avail. Again ignoring his laughter, she continued trying to lift it. Becoming less and less concerned with how silly she must look and more determined to lift it if only to shut him up.

After ten minutes, she slumped against the desk, breathing somewhat heavily and looking a little dishevelled. No matter what she tried, it was impossible to lift it.

He watched her the entire time, slowly stopping laughing but his smirk remained. The harder she tried, the more her blouse threatened to become undone and the sweatier she became. He kept the smirk of amusement on his face at this point merely to hide how pleased he was with the sight. When she turned to him again, he clapped, again mocking her.

"Well done, now you're all tired and shant be able to give me any trouble leaving the building. Now, come along, do not make me carry you." he said, offer his arm in a gentlemanly gesture. She huffed.

"I can escort myself." she retorted, moving towards the door. He grabbed her arm and linked it with his, earning himself another dirty look.

"Don't be silly." he said.

"What the hell did we agree on?" she snarled at him, not liking how he grabbed her at his leisure.

"Oh, about that, I do believe I'm going to have a lot of trouble obeying your little rule." he retorted, leading her out of the apartment and shutting the door behind them.

She merely grumbled and he chuckled. He led her out of the building, occasionally laughing at the sour look on her face as he took her to the car. He opened the door for her like a proper gentleman and she hesitantly slid in, sitting down on the far side to be as distant from him as possible.

"Damn English." he chuckled when he got in and shut the door. She threw him a dirty look.

"Excuse me?"

"The reason you're so defiant and fiery, it's the damn English in you." he answered, smiling at her. Despite herself, a proud smile graced her lips as the car began to move, only to be swiftly replaced by a scowl as he deliberately scooted closer.

****(( and the plot thickens...I hope you're enjoying this, I know I'm enjoying writing the banter between them. Thank you for reading, please show your appreciation or dislike by leaving me a review. ))****


	4. An Unlikely Comfort

**I don't own Inglourious Basterds or any of its characters. **

**Guest: thank you for your review! So glad you're loving it. Even if I only have one enthusiastic reader/reviewer I can continue a story. I'm rolling with this while the idea is fun and fresh, trying to get it developed to the point that I can't walk away from it. I hope you stay stuck to it. I look forward to your next review. **

**Author's Note: ****I'm going to introduce an idea in this chapter and I hope it doesn't seem like a feeble and pathetic excuse to further the story. I'm just afraid to hit writer's block with this. So bear with me. **

A Plague I Call Heartbeat

Chapter 4: An Unlikely Comfort

The ride to Landa's home was uneventful. Mercifully for Anna, he'd stayed quiet. She had previously thought that it would make her happier if he'd shut up but instead, he gave her his infuriating smirk the whole ride there. Continuously gazing at her as though his eyes were reading into her soul, making her feel violated and frighteningly bare without him having to speak or even touch her. She believed from this alone that she understood fully just what made him so frightening. It was his ability to order murder or even his status as a Nazi officer. It was the fact that the man could look at you like that, make you feel so bared and vulnerable with seemingly no effort.

The car ride had felt like it would never end because of that and she found herself wishing he was talking again, mocking her still or even breaking the "no touching without my permission" rule just to get him to stop looking at her like that. She'd felt safer and more comfortable when he'd snapped in the apartment and pinned her against the wall.

Finally, it pulled into the driveway. When it parked, he got out and the driver opened her door for her. He had indeed done just what she thought he had, read her body language and into her the whole ride there. Taking in every expression, every flash of any emotion. Doing what he did best.

She stood next to the car, watching him talk quietly to the driver then started to look around. Making herself become familiar with her surroundings so when and if the chance to run presented itself, that she'd have a decent idea of where she was and where to go. As she focused on the woods, trying to judge where they lead, a strong but sly hand slid around her waist and forced her to walk while against its owner.

"Stop doing that!" she exclaimed, pulling away from him. He raised his eyebrows at her, that dangerous darkness flashing across his face again for a very brief moment.

"Anna..." he said, warningly.

"I can walk all by myself. Believe it or not, I am more intelligent than most of the whores that I'm sure accompany you into your home." she retorted, walking past him and towards the door. Not really wanting to go in but needing to see more of her surroundings. He chuckled and a smirk split his face again as he followed her into the house. A servant opened the door and let them in then handed him a message.

She watched him read the message and tried to read his face. He showed nothing.

"You'll have to excuse me, I am needed on the phone." he said to her.

"Good." she replied, spitefully, watching amusement dance in his eyes. He turned to his servant.

"Escort Anna to my room and help her get comfortable. Be aware, she can do everything herself...except be nice." he finished, giving her a teasing look before walking away and into an office. Anna scowled.

"Fräulein? With me, please." said the older woman, smiling kindly at her. Anna sighed.

"Oh, alright." she answered. She followed the old woman down the hall and to the stairs, gazing at the luxurious mansion of a home he had.

Staring around at portraits, books, and historical artifacts as she walked, she nearly bumped into the servant woman.

"Sorry..." she muttered, embarrassed. The woman smiled.

"It's alright. It's quite breathtaking the things he's gathered over the years." she said, opening the master bedroom door. Anna walked in, wishing she could turn on more lights and roam the house, she wanted to explore, it reminded her of a museum. The woman disappeared for a moment then came back with a nightgown.

"Oh...that's not necessary, my things are being brought, apparently..." protested Anna, finding her wish to explore overcoming her wish to find exit points in the house, and not liking that fact.

"Of course he's having them brought...just in case." answered the woman, giving a knowing smile before leaving the room to see if Landa needed anything. Anna grumbled.

"He better be...bastard." she allowed herself to say aloud, but quietly. She roamed the room then a paralyzing fear hit her.

He wanted her to stay in this room tonight. This soon. How could she have been so stupid to think he would allow her time? She wasn't sure if she could do this this soon then was hit with the depressing fact that she had to, she had to do it. There was no way he would let her wait. She walked over and sat on the couch near his bed, head in her hands, wondering how this one fear could completely incinerate all her planning and logical thought. Heaving a sigh, she got up and went into his bathroom with the damn nightgown, changing into it and surprised that it was as comfortable and modest as it was.

Walking back out, she glanced at a clock, relieved he was taking so long but also curious as to why. Sitting back down on the couch, she reached over and picked up a book from his nightstand. It was written in English, which thanks to her parents, she knew how to read. Glancing at the cover, she smiled, surprised to see it was one of her favorites. Dracula by Bram Stoker. She gently, very gently, having a passionate love for books and literature in general, opened it to the page he had a book marker in. Unable to help herself, she began to read.

Anna became lost in the story, as she always did with stories she loved. So lost, that she didn't notice when her eyes began feeling itchy and starting to close. Before long, she was fast asleep, laying on the couch, the book having slid and now resting on her chest.

Landa had deliberately taken his time downstairs, wanting to make her wonder and maybe even worry, just to give himself another step ahead of her. When he finally retired for the night and went up to his room, he quietly closed himself in and saw her fast asleep with his book open on her chest. He considered waking her then found he was tired himself.

Walking over quietly, he heard raindrops starting to pitter patter against the window. He sat on the bed, looking at her as he untied and took off his boots and socks, slowly undressing to get into bed. Once he was undressed save for his underwear, he stepped over and gently took the book off her chest and out of her hands, checking that the marker was still in place then closing it and setting it down on the nightstand. He leaned over her and grabbed the blanket on the back of the couch, pulling it down and draping it over her. Not entirely sure why he was doing it, just doing it. He'd blame it on being tired for now.

After a moment, he was struck by a maniac urge to laugh at irony. Feeling rather like the dark vampire prince himself, watching Lucy sleep during a storm, preparing to sneak in and take more of her precious blood and innocence. He bit back the laughing urge and went over to his bed, pulling back the covers and laying down. Covering himself back up, he looked over at her once more before rolling to his side and quickly falling asleep.

Hardly two hours later, Anna was tossing and turning while a roaring thunderstorm raged outside. She was caught in one of her usual nightmares. Being forced to relive the night she lost everything, the most horrific night of her life. She rolled and nearly fell of the couch, causing her to snap awake. Fear crushed her, not immediately knowing where she was, then panic slammed into her chest as thunder clapped loudly. The current loud storm much like the one on that night, the one that was background music for her nightmare.

Half asleep and terrified, she stumbled off the couch, looking for someone, anyone, feeling like a lost child in a crowded place. Seeing a form on the bed, still immensely confused and frightened in her partially asleep state, she climbed onto the other side of the bed and under the covers.

He was in an exhausted sleep and didn't stir until he felt the bed move, grumbling something unintelligible but not moving.

She snapped her attention up at the noise, keeping an unsure distance from him. Her eyes now adjusted to the darkness as she began to wake up more, giving a slight start at each flash of lightning and crack of thunder. Seeing his face, even if she'd been fully awake she probably wouldn't have recognized him at first. He looked so different when he slept. No smirk, no mask hiding emotions, no searching eyes. He looked like the one word that she never thought she'd ever associate with him. He looked vulnerable. There was a sort of pained, almost sad expression on his face, snapping somewhere in her mind that he must have nightmares as often as she does. Though of what, even her wide awake mind wouldn't be able to guess.

A sudden clap of thunder felt like it shook the house and she started so violently that a yelp sounded from her, snapping her from her half conscious thoughts and staring. She rolled onto her back and put a hand on her head for a moment, trying to stop the sudden sobs that wanted to come out. Having usually cried herself back to sleep from emotional toll after a storm waking her from her nightmares. Another small, sorrowful sound left her lips, a flood threatening to burst like a dam.

A large, calloused, and warm hand suddenly set on her mouth and she almost screamed into it, catching her breath. She hadn't heard his soft snoring stop. He wasn't fully awake but had been woken enough to realize she was there.

"Shhh." he muttered, in a much less annoyed tone then she'd expected. His other hand slide beneath her, gliding along her back then pulling her closer. She looked at his face, terrified to see malice or one of his teasing looks but his eyes were still closed. He was in that state of half awakened where he could move and act but wouldn't remember in the morning or would think it was part of his dreaming.

She nearly protested, almost willing to risk waking him but didn't. She let him. Part of her mind flashing a bad memory and setting off warning bells but another part of her, aching in her chest, longed for and welcomed the half embrace, any sort of embrace. He pulled her fully against him, turning her in the process. Lifting his hand off her mouth and pressing her back to his chest. She started slowly calming down as his arm lazily rested over her, keeping her where she was, hugged to him.

In a shorter amount of time than she'd have imagined, she was drifting off to sleep again, the raging storm completely forgotten about as well as her nightmare. He never fully woke, only drifted back to the deep sleep he was in, snoring softly once more.

Had she been awake, she never would've allowed herself to be put in such a vulnerable position against him. But with the night comes terrors, loneliness, and longing. All three of which that cannot be ignored by a broken soul or heart. All three of which that awaken an inner child once robbed of its time.

What she began to learn tonight and would soon learn more was that The Jew Hunter had far more layers than she ever could've imagined.

****(( I hope that wasn't super off topic or throwing or anything...I wrote this between 3:15 and 5:40 in the morning so...I'm tired, a little loopy and just rolling with the ideas in my head. I would wait and review it hours from now and edit but...I've never worked like that so I'll stick to the method I do know. Type it out and post it immediately. I hope you enjoyed! please leave me a review! ))****


	5. Trust Battle

I do not own Inglourious Basterds or any of the characters.

**ImplosionOfHeaven:**** Well, Joy Division was a rumor. It's not quite what I make it in this but it's similar. Joy Division was supposedly a segregated group of Jewish women forced to live in a brothel and be whores for the Nazis. It was never proven that this was true but it wouldn't be surprising if it was. I kinda make it something else in this but thank you very much. I'm very well versed in WWII history as well, it fascinates me. Thank you for your review, I look forward to your next. **

**PriestessKarin: ****good! I wanted that chapter to be like that! I'm so glad it really was. Thank you for your review, I look forward to your next. **

**Leena: ****I so appreciate being welcomed like that, really, because I've read several Landa fanfics here and wasn't sure I'd stack up. And yes, deep fantasy indeed! I was terrified the plot was too far fetched so that's a huge relief. I will steadily add background and descriptive info, I promise, I just didn't want to bore with rambling those details out. I also tend to find I like having the reader able to visualize the OC on their own a bit, so don't expect too much. Thank you so much much for your review, I look forward to your next. **

**Guest: ****So greatly agreed! Gets boring to have him in the same place all the time. Thank you for your review, I look forward to your next. **

**Guest: ****oh, come on, he may be bad but dammit, he's played by Christoph Waltz. His seductive charms should pull in any woman with a pulse. Thank you for your review, I look forward to your next. **

**lenokiie:**** you'll find out about her bad memory in this chapter. Thank you for your review, I look forward to your next. **

**Guest: ****Thank you very much for the complements. And who wouldn't lust for Hans?! Thank you for your review, I look foward to your next. **

**Guest: ****I didn't picture him tripping her but I could see it happening as well, he's super calculating. Thank you for your review, I look forward to your next. **

**FlyingPanties: ****First off, great penname. Secondly, I'm kinda a slow starter with stories. They get better when I get a full feel for them so the background and feelings of the OC will expand much more as the story goes on, hopefully. Thank you for your review, I look forward to your next. **

**Rosa: ****I know, I was gone. I'm so sorry, writer's block hit me halfway through this chapter. Please forgive me. Thank you for your review, I look forward to your next. **

A Plague I call Heartbeat

Chapter 5: Trust Battle

Landa awoke long before she was going to but didn't get out of bed. He stayed right where he was, trying to dig up in his mind when and why the stubborn woman got in bed with him. All he could recover in his memory was flashes of the night before. Storming, he thought and her greatly upset about something. May have even been the storm, he wasn't sure. Ignoring the annoyance of not being sure about something, he shifted slightly to somewhat stretch and realized that something else had gotten up even before him.

He gave a small smirk and leaned closer to her, touching his lips to the soft, bared skin of her shoulder. His hand retreated from resting over her and his fingertips trailed lightly down her side til his hand reached her hip, settling to rest there.

Despite her tiredness from the restless night, the alarm bells went off in her head again, as they had the night before. Someone was touching her. In a way she had refused to be touched all her adult life. She could feel his hot breath on her neck and although distant shivers of pleasure shuttled through her, the alarm bells got louder. Her step father's face flashed in her mind and she couldn't take it anymore, shakily rolling away from him and turning to face him.

Landa raised his eyebrows, more than a little startled. He knew once she woke up she'd give him trouble but he didn't think it would be that quickly or that violently. He hid his surprise, detective's mind working fully already. Something must have happened to her, something very bad, very long ago. He'd guessed such but now he knew for sure and he had to find out exactly what it was. Though he knew she'd hate him more for it, he knew the best time to press it out of her was now.

"Ah...a good morning and a revelation." he said to her, his voice a little husky from sleep. She blinked.

"What are you talking about?" she stammered.

"Who did it?" he asked. Anna stared blankly at him.

"Did what?" she asked, sharply, not liking the knowing look on his face.

"It was an uncle? Father? Some older man in your family...betraying your trust completely." he answered. She again had a severe urge to hit him or run.

"It is none of your business, Herr Colonel." she growled at him.

"You can tell me what happened or I can deduce what took place and mentally put you through it again. Your choice." he replied, wanting her to tell him herself. She gave him the meanest glare she could muster, knowing the very last thing she wanted to do was relive that.

"It was my stepfather. I don't believe I should have to tell a man of your intelligence what happened, _Colonel._" she almost growled his title. He watched her facial expressions, read into her tone, and her body language, finding that he had been right. Also finding he felt a smidge of sympathy towards her for it.

"Well, I have to agree with you. It's all explained now. I suppose you hate me for having a trait similar to his? That I take what I want?" he asked, eyebrows raised as he watched her, emerald eyes catching everything.

"I don't like you, no, but so far you're not as bad as him. Yes, the arrogance is infuriating as is you touching me when I haven't given permission. But you have not done what he did. Also, I trusted him in the beginning. I don't trust you at all." she replied, desperately trying to keep her eyes on his face and not the dusting of hair on his chest, more annoyed that her body and hormones were betraying her. He saw but made sure she didn't know he saw. He wasn't going to pull that card on her yet.

"Why don't you trust me? Because I wear a Nazi uniform?" he pried, keeping a teasing smirk off his face with difficulty.

"No, because you've pulled what you pulled. Because you've blackmailed me into this."

"Much more nicely than any other SS officer would have, I might add. I know where your true frustration comes from. You're clever, and resourceful, and determined. You promised yourself you'd never be trapped in a corner again yet that's just what I've done to you. I think that's why you truly don't like and mistrust me." he retorted, taking a moment to blatantly look her up and down. She flushed a little and got even more annoyed due to it and the fact that he'd just told her exactly why she was so perturbed to begin with.

"So?" she sighed. He smiled at her.

"Of course that's not the only reason. However, me addressing the other reason would make this rather boring. Now, back to the trust part..." he began.

"I'm not going to trust you."

"Then you'll be doing nothing but causing yourself problems. I'm offering to be kind and gentle, in return requiring only your trust. I don't have to but I am. Are you going to put aside that ridiculous English pride of yours?" he asked softly.

"Absolutely not. You like games, Colonel. So consider this one. I propose that you earn my trust, like any proper man would." was her reply. This time he did smirk, unable to help himself or deny a game.

"Fair enough, Anna. You have yourself a game. However, we play on my terms, and only my terms." he answered. She hadn't expected that and didn't like it but knew it was the only way she could get him to submit to it.

"Fine." she sighed, aware that she sounded like an annoyed teenage girl.

"Good." he answered before suddenly reaching over, putting an arm at her back and forcing her closer again. She gasped, against her will, too startled to even hit him for it.

"What the hell are you doing?!" she exclaimed.

"I told you, we play by on my terms." he replied, smirking at her again. She gulped, finally letting her fear show, putting her hands on his chest and trying to push him away. He grabbed her hands and stilled them.

"I'm not going to hurt you. That part comes when you trust me. Don't worry, you'll like it then." he said, voice softer.

Before she could stop him, he leaned in and brushed his lips against her neck. This time another gasp escaped her but not one of fear. This gasp was registered from shivers traveling down her spine. The gasp was replaced by a soft yelp when his teeth nipped the skin at her neck as her mind distantly registered his fingertips trailing down her side again. She found that her hands were no longer pushing at his chest, now they were just resting there and almost clutching at his skin.

His lips slid along her jawline then he grabbed her chin, tilting her head up to him. Her eyes closed, fully expecting a kiss then she blinked when she heard him laughing. Suddenly noticing she was free from his hands and that he had scooted a little further away.

"Now, as fun as that was getting, it was far too easy. I enjoy challenging games. I propose we move onto breakfast." he announced, tossing the covers off and getting out of bed. Anger and humiliation drove through her and she wished he was still closer so that she could slap him with all her strength.

"You bastard." she growled at him, throwing the covers off her and getting out of the bed, putting her hands on her hips as she usually did when pissed off. He merely laughed again in response, walking into the bathroom.

"One of the maids will be in soon, she'll get you around for the day." he called out to her, running the water in the sink. She groaned in annoyance and flung open the door just as the maid was about to knock.

"Just get me away from him!" she exclaimed to the woman, tossing her hands up. The woman blinked then led her out of the room, both of them hearing him laugh again as they walked down the hall.

****(( so so so sorry for the long wait. Halfway through writing this chapter, I was attacked by writer's block. I hope this makes up for it. It'll get much better as it goes on, no worries. FYI; I finished this chapter while extremely tired. I hope you won't be too harsh on any little inconsistencies, I wanted to get it posted ASAP. Please leave a review on your way out. ))** **


	6. I Could Stare For A Thousand Years

I don't own Inglourious Basterds or any of its characters.

**lenokiie: no sane woman can deny the touch of Hans Landa. :) Thank you for your review, I look forward to your next.**

**ImplosionOfHeaven: well, learn somethin new every day. I wasn't aware it was well-documented. Anna's past is rather bluntly brought out in her thoughts in this chapter, I hope it answers your questions. Thank you so much for saying I capture him. That's the thing I'm worried about most. He's a complicated character, I want to get him perfectly. Thank you for your review, I look forward to your next.**

**Leena: I'm working very hard on updating often. Just doesn't always happen that way. I can't make myself write so I hope you all can stand by me and tolerate my brain working whenever it decides to work. Fireworks begin here. I hope they're what you've been lookin for. Thank you for your review, I look forward to your next. **

**Rosa: thank you for your kind words and your review, i look forward to your next. **

**TallForAHobbit: I will definitely continue this I just don't always have fast updates. I'm sorry for that but I can't help it. Yes, I totally hate that, which is why I do all I can to avoid doing that. Thanks for your review, I look forward to your next. **

**FlyingPanties: i totally get it. Colonel Landa has caused many panties to go flying. XD Thank you for your review, I look forward to your next. **

**Guests: I can't reply to your reviews individually because it gets confusing so I'll have to lump you together. Thank you for your reviews and kind words, I look forward to your next reviews. **

A Plague I Call Heartbeat

Chapter Six: I Could Stare For A Thousand Years

Anna was pleased then confused to find breakfast to be uneventful. He read the paper for most of it then excused himself, leaving her by herself. She'd roamed the house for a little while, once passing a door that closed very quickly. Not quick enough for her to miss who was in it. It was a little office that looked like his own personal war room. The walls covered in maps, the Nazi flag on one wall. There was a large radio and a telephone on the desk among scattered papers and an open journal-like book full of a list that looked like names. He was on the telephone and had used his foot to fully shut the door when she'd stopped to look in, without even glancing at her.

While wondering how he'd known it was her outside the door, she kept walking. As her eyes gazed over the house that much reminded her of a museum or an old collector's home, her thoughts turned to him. She couldn't help but wonder about him. Despite the past few days, he was still a total mystery to her. All she knew of him was his frightening reputation and her own experience of his infuriating personality, though she couldn't shake the feeling that she'd hardly even seen a full side of him.

She was partially kicking herself for thinking she could've hidden the truth of what had happened with her stepfather. Hans Landa was far too intelligent a detective for her to be able to keep anything from him. That scared the hell out of her, it was one of the main things she didn't like about being around him. She'd underestimated just how unnervving it would be to be around someone who could divulge your every secret without even asking you a single question concerning what's hidden in your heart. The fact that he now knew her stepfather had raped her, numerous times, was the worst part. That was a secret she'd kept to herself her whole life. Not even telling anyone after the bastard had died. Not her mother or her closest friends. She hated that he knew that, partially because it was such a deeply hidden secret only showing in her nightmares and partially because she feared he'd use it against her.

Throughout her mind's ramblings, she did deduce that he wouldn't rape her. That didn't seem to be his style. In fact, the proud Nazi probably sees such things as distasteful. That gave her some comfort. Though she didn't think it would be beneath him to bring the topic up simply to mentally and emotionally shake her into doing what he wanted. The man was more of a mental and emotional terrorist than physical anyway.

Stopping in a large room filled with books, she was yanked out of her thoughts. Every wall was covered with bookshelves completely full. She blinked several times. This was easily the largest room in his home, it had probably been intended to be a dining hall but he'd made it into something she saw as a personal heaven. A huge smile split her face and she eagerly moved to see what books were on the nearest bookshelf, sliding her hand along the coarse, bound spines. This room had more pieces of literature than any bookstore she'd stepped into. Still smiling, she realized he probably had every book she could think of wanting to read and every book she loved. It hit her mind that there was no way a man like him could be so clever without being an avid reader. It also hit her mind that since she'd met and started hating him, she'd been slowly being turned around as she found things she liked about him.

"You infuriating man..." she muttered, grabbing a book off the shelf and moving to sit in one of the armchairs as she opened it to read.

Landa hung up the phone and marked a few things in his notebook, then heaved a sigh and leaned back in the chair. He was getting more than he'd bargained for. It was his own fault but still, it annoyed him. He was annoying himself. Pulling out a cigarette, he lit it and allowed his rambling mind to yank him into thought and thought alone. He had wanted her, that was obvious or he never would've pursued and taken her to stay at his home. He was a man who often acted on lust. However, now there as a tiny nagging in the back of his mind that was worrying him.

After getting her to mostly admit what he'd already deduced, sympathy kicked in for her. That sympathy had mixed with the lust and was now evolving to something else, something he hadn't expected or wanted. It was evolving into compassion which he knew could become something else that he certainly hadn't wanted to happen. Something that would be a weakness and he was a man who couldn't afford nor did he put up with weaknesses. Especially not his own. At this point, he wasn't sure how he could push it away.

His mind hoped that this was just a case of passionate lust and that was all. Perhaps he just needed to finally sleep with her and it would start to fade and he'd be lucky enough to get bored with her, as he did with all his mistresses.

A knock sounded at he door and his servant came in with his lunch, he smiled at her and thanked her as she leaved then stared at his food. A thought came to him and he knew what he would do. He'd say to hell with this game and have her tonight. Hitler had an assignment for him starting the next day so he'd be gone for roughly two days. That would be enough to settle on just what this was and decide how to deal with it. A smile split his handsome features and he put the cigarette out to eat.

Anna only picked at the lunch that was brought to her, more interested in reading. When evening came, the sunlight fading from the windows after an hour or so of long shadows, she marked her spot and set the book down. One of the servants came in to inform her that dinner was ready.

"Will I need to wear something for it?" she asked curiously, wondering where Landa was and why she hadn't seen him around all day. He'd been all for this annoying game last time they'd spoken yet he'd been hidden away since breakfast.

"No, madam. Come as you are." replied the young servant, politely leading her to the dining room. She sat down and settled to eat, refraining from frowning when she noticed no place had been set for him.

She considered asking where he was but assumed this was his way of playing, toying with her. She'd be damned if she gave in and showed she was upset to not eat dinner with him present. Not saying another word but the random "thank you" to the servants, she enjoyed the dinner by herself. The longer she sat there and ate, the more she realized she was indeed missing him being around. This pissed her off. There was no logical reason for her to miss him, he'd blackmailed her into being his mistress without her consent. Going so far as forcing her to live here with him.

Before dessert could be served, she got up out of her seat, taking another drink of wine as she did so.

"Where is Herr Colonel?" she asked one of the servants.

"He already ate, madam. I believe he retired to his room to bathe and be done for the day." was the reply.

Scowling and not wanting to admit why she was mad, she tossed her napkin on the table and marched out of the dining room. Going up the stairs, she stopped once to take her heels off, always hating wearing them and not wanting to trip when she slapped him, which was exactly what she planned to do. Leaving the heels at the top of the stairs, off to the side, she made her way down the hall and to his room, opening the door without knocking. After she'd opened the door, the thought hit her that he might still be bathing and she was overwhelmingly relieved to find that he wasn't. That would've completely ruined her plan by distracting her and she knew it.

Landa didn't even look up from where he stood by his dresser, taking his wristwatch off and setting it down. His jacket was off, tie gone, shirt half unbuttoned and he was now starting to take his cufflinks off.

"Yes?" he asked, a tiny bit condescendingly, simply to irk her.

Refusing to speak and allow him to twist her words on her, she merely marched over and slapped him as hard as she could. He blinked, his head only partially moving with the slap as a bright red handprint began to form. Him staring at her, she tried to ignore the ache on her hand then winced and held it.

"Damn you." she muttered, rubbing her palm.

"Shall I ask what that was for?" he inquired, raising eyebrows at her, the hint of a smirk on his face.

"No! You should know! I'm done and I'm leaving and you can't stop me!" she shouted at him, not quite sure why her anger had risen to such a level so quickly. He laughed and she swung her hand at him again to slap once more. His hand caught her wrist in a tight grip as he fully turned to her.

"Do that again and I'll have to spank you." he retorted, this time smirking, emerald eyes laughing. Further outraged, she tried stomping on his foot, only to wince, having forgotten she'd taken her damn heels off.

"Let go of me, you son of a bitch." she growled at him, glaring.

"No." was his simple reply.

"Yes, god damn you, let me go!" she shouted at him.

Her shout and anger were both cut short when his strong hands suddenly pinned her against the closed bedroom door, stepping close so she had no escape. His hand moved up and the calloused but warm skin cupped her soft cheek.

"I have no plans to let you go. I think you'll begin to agree with me fairly soon." he replied softly.

Before she could speak again, or rather move her mouth but have nothing come out, he closed the space between them and pressed his lips to hers.

***(( I'm very pleased with that chapter and the cliffhanger ending it. I hope you all are too. I hope you enjoyed and leave me a revew on your way out. Thanks for reading! More to come. Next chapter should begin to show you why this fic is rated M. ))***


End file.
